The Admiral's Captain
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Pike thinks of it as a punishment – but Kirk just sees it as a reward for riling his lover up. Pike/Kirk slash, with possessive!Pike.


Title: The Admiral's Captain  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Pike thinks of it as a punishment – but Kirk just sees it as a reward for riling his lover up. Pike/Kirk, with possessive!Pike.

*****

"They were looking at you," Pike growls, forcing Kirk to face the door of the bathroom stall.

Kirk laughs.

"A lot of people look at me. I'm just that hot," he states cockily.

The admiral does not find it funny. His hands go to the button of Kirk's dress pants, opening them and pulling the zipper down.

"I'm going to fuck you right here in this bathroom stall, Captain. There will not be a person at that party who does not know what we did in here once I'm through with you," Pike threatens, yanking Kirk's pants and briefs down to pool around the younger man's ankles.

Pike unbuttons and unzips his own pants, pulling everything down just enough to release his hard, straining cock.

"How will they know that I didn't have my way with you, Admiral?" Kirk mouths off, looking over his shoulder to throw his commanding officer a smirk.

Pike smirks right back, pushing forward to mold his front to Kirk's back, pressing his cock in between those beautifully rounded cheeks.

"Because you aren't going to be able to walk right once I'm done with you," the admiral threatens.

Then he thrusts inside forcefully.

"Fuck!" Kirk exclaims, scrambling to get closer to the door and reduce the burning, painful intrusion.

But then Pike adjusts his angle and thrusts again. A bolt of pleasure shoots through the captain, and Kirk is no longer sure whether he wants to get away or push closer.

"Fuck!" Kirk pants again, dropping his head to the stall door and bracing his hands against it. "Please!"

Pike smirks, leaning down to nip at the back of his lover's neck sharply.

That will leave a nice mark.

"What do you want, you little slut?" the older man whispers seductively, punctuating his request with another harsh thrust.

"Sir..." the younger man whimpers, and Pike smirks at the pleading in his voice.

The admiral thrusts again, and again, and again, while the captain scrambles desperately to keep his legs steady through the overwhelming pleasure-pain of their coupling.

Then Pike stills with his hard cock inside that tight ass - shudders as his releases himself into his lover, a low groan escaping his lips.

Pike pulls out with a low squelching sound, slapping Kirk on the ass before getting some toilet paper to wipe his cock of blood and ejaculate.

"Sir..." Kirk whines, sneaking a hand down to fist his own hard erection.

"Don't you dare touch that," Pike orders harshly.

Kirk freezes, and reluctantly obeys.

"Permission to turn around, Sir?" he asks in an attempt at cheek.

It is a poor imitation of his usual nonchalance and arrogance, but the admiral supposes that he cannot blame his lover.

Jim's ass is leaking blood and ejaculate, and his cock is red and hard...probably painful.

It would be hard for anyone to be nonchalant and arrogant in that situation, even the infamous Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

"Permission granted," Pike finally answers. "And make yourself presentable while you are at it, Captain."

"Sir?" Kirk whines, disbelieving as his older lover goes to push past him to exit the stall.

"Your punishment, Captain, is to control yourself until we get back to my rooms later," Pike orders.

Kirk gapes for a second, and then collects his killer smirk.

"The other admirals are just going to think that you can't satisfy me in your...old age, and they are going to offer to do it themselves. Admiral Ciani is looking especially ravishing this evening..." the Captain trails off.

Pike whips around, fisting his hand and pushing Kirk up against the wall, claiming his lips in a possessive kiss.

The captain feels his lip give under the pressure of hard teeth, and blood fills both their mouths as the admiral continues his assault.

"I will be watching you, my little slut, and if anyone so much as brushes against your cock or your ass or your lips, you are going to be tied up and spanked until your head is in subspace," Pike growls threateningly.

Kirk just smirks back cheekily with his swollen, bloody lips and answers back: "Is that supposed to be a threat, Sir? It sounds like a challenge to me..."

They do not exit the bathroom stall for another 35.72 minutes, according to Commander Spock.

And how he knows that it was exactly 35.72 minutes from that particular comment to their exit…well, that is another story indeed.

*****

Author's Note: Wouldn't it be cool to have this story from voyeur!Spock's point of view? I'm way too busy though…*sigh* So if anyone wants to do it, just let me know and acknowledge me in an author's note, and it's all yours (if you want it…)


End file.
